sasuke love story
by IheartnejiandDidara
Summary: love you must read please


Okay I just came up with a great idea for a new story its gunna be a sasuke/haku love story yay

Okay I just came up with a great idea for a new story its gunna be a sasuke/haku love story yay!!

About you- your name is Nakura ( you have shoulder length midnight black hair with white tips you have ocean blue eyes and you are 5'5 and 130 you wear a knee length black dress with no straps and your ninja shoes and your weapons are attached to the back of your leg) you don't now your last name you grew up with sasuke uchia and his family and you and sasuke have always been really close but anyways they treated you like there own and raised you and you were there when itachi tortured the family and when he tortured sasuke and he noticed that you were there and tortured you it was horrible that is also another reason that you sasuke stayed together is because you no what he went through and as you guys got older you started dating without telling anyone and he vowed if anyone touched or hurt you he would kill them and you both vowed to kill itachi anyways you're friends with hinata and that's it you really don't like any other girls cause they want sasuke anyways we are going to start off on the day you decide what teams your on

START--

You and sasuke were getting ready to leave making sure you had everything when you looked at him

You-hey sasuke, do you think we'll be on the same team?

Sasuke-I don't know I hope so though and he gave you that great smile that he only showed you

You-I hope so sasuke you said while smiling

You guys only smiled for each other, other than when you smile at hinata

FF to the school

you and sasuke were sitting waiting for iruka sensei you both had the same look on your faces a look of well I don't know the face sasuke usually has when he's thinking but anyways then a loud bang and you looked up to see sakura and ino fighting and then looking at sasuke you just laughed on the inside knowing he would never look at them the way he looked at you but then they were in front of you

Sakura-G-good morning sasuke-kun

Sasuke-hn

Sakura-good morning Nakura she said in an angry voice

You-what ever

Sakura-sasuke do mind if today I were to sit next to you I mean we are going on the same team so I no its fate that are love should happen and not you and Nakura

Sasuke-don't you ever talk about Nakura she is way better than any girl in this world and besides your annoying

You got this evil little smile on your face knowing what he said was true you were way better than her even though you didn't think you were pretty and sasuke had to tell you everyday that you were but you new for a fact that you were way stronger than them you could probably go to fight with the great kakashi but hey you didn't tell anyone that

You-sorry girls you are never gunna get my man I love him too much

And just to make them mad you kissed sasuke on the lips it wouldn't be the first time though

Sakura- ahhhhhhhhh did you have to do that in front of us

You- well I could do worse you said with an evil grin

Sakura-no thank you

She than took her seat some where else and naruto sat next to you

You-thinking 'great the hyper active one hinata likes how could she like someone with so much energy hmmm'

Just then iruka walked in and started naming teams off and so far you hadn't been called been called along with a few other people

Iruka-okay now team 7, this team is going to have an extra member because we have an odd number of people in the class so on team 7 there is naruto, sakura

Naruto-yeah!  
Iruka-sasuke

Sakura-yeah!!  
Naruto-nooooo!  
Iruka- and Nakura

Sakura- man

Sasuke- 'yes'

You were happy now that you didn't pay attention to what was being said you were just glad that you and sasuke were on the same team but at the same time you were a little mad that sakura was on the same team you didn't mind naruto that much you wished hinata was with you instead of sakura then hinata could be with naruto and you would love to see them together but oh well

Iruka- you guys will be meeting your sensei today so stay put

One hour later

Naruto-where's our sensei he's late

Sakura-naruto just calm down he'll be here soon

You were just lying on the table in front of sasuke while he was thinking just than naruto put an eraser in the door way

Sasuke-'he's never gunna fall for it he's a jouinin'

You-naruto he's not gunna fall for it who ever it is so stop he's gunna think were a bunch of idiots

Just then you see a man with white hair poke his head in and bam he got hit with the eraser

Naruto-haha I can't believe you fell for that

Kakashi- hmm my first impression of you guys, I think you're a bunch of idiots

You- see I told you guys

Now you guys are outside with kakashi

Kakashi-okay I want to no your dislike, likes your hobbies anything lets start with naruto

(Okay I'm fast forwarding to you because this part is so boring)

You- what I like is none of your business, what I do is train, and my future dream is to help sasuke revive our clan and kill a certain person

Kakashi- 'so these two are the last surviving from the uchia clan hmm even though she's not uchia she is very strong and is able to keep up with him or go longer this team is going to be great' okay team were going to meet up tomorrow and I warn you now don't eat anything because you might puke…..

I want a couple reviews that would be nice thanks

3 sam


End file.
